Involuntary Movements
by FutureWonders
Summary: *Static* I *cough* need your help. Listen to my words *Static* I need you to [REDACTED] My name is Sophie, and I would like to *Static* [REDACTED]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Sophie

I ran through the hallways of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The chilling sounds of Alice's voice echoed in my head. The open wound on my arm didn't help either. _Gauze, I need to find gauze _I thought. To my left stood an 8 foot tall animatronic fox. He had autumn colored fur, a hook permanently attached to his left hand, and razors for teeth. Foxy was his name. To my right was a rusted animatronic rabbit. Missing his right arm, facial plating, and hands, Bonnie, is 78 inches tall.

I sprinted until I found a box with a Red Cross on it. I tore it open to find a strip of white cloth. _That's it!_ I thought. I placed the gauze over the cut and tied a wire to keep it in place.

"Lass, that won't do much for you. Morphine would be great, but I doubt this place has any." Foxy said.

"Yeah Sophie, you need to get patched. Gauze won't do anything." Bonnie added on.

"Guys, I'll be okay, we need an escape route." I said.

"We need to free Mangle. She's more of a hospital robot. She's in Parts &amp; Service right now." Bonnie stated.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"There was an...attack. A system virus. It placed everyone under the command of Alice. No one could escape." Bonnie replied.

"Not even Springtrap..." Foxy trailed off.

Foxy and Springtrap were "together", having Mangle as their kid. He and Bonnie were the only two animatronics not affected by the virus. We nicknamed it "Astrophome".

"Okay, so we-" I was cut off by an awful sound. Almost like metal scraping against metal. I turned around and there was a red-eyed figure scraping a machete against the tiles. Small sparks emitted from the end of it.

"Hey! Who're you?" I called. No response. I called again, the shadowy figure kept stalking toward us.

"I said who're you!" I called.

It stepped into the light. It was yellow, with 3 stray feathers on the top of her head. She was holding an eyed cupcake in her right hand, and a giant machete in her left.

"Chirp?" Foxy asked. "Lass where have you been?"

"Assault Sophie. Bring her in." She said in a computerized voice.

"Dammit!" I yelled. "Alice got to her."

She swung the machete right to my neck. It missed my head by micrometers. I kicked her in the torso, and she doubled over.

"Bonnie! Grab her!" I called.

Bonnie ran over and held onto Chirps' arms.

"Bonnie, once I bring you in, Alice will be very pleased." Chirp said.

I looked around for a power cable. _Flipping this should turn her off_ I thought. On the bottom of her jaw was a small lever marked "_Do Not Pull" _

"Foxy! I found it!" I yelled. He ran over.

"That's it lass, pull it." He said.

I grabbed the lever and pulled it upward, then forward. Bonnie let go of Chirp, and she began to twitch. Then she powered down. Her eyes went black, and her head tilted down.

Suddenly, I felt something sharp and slim pierce my back.

"Ow!" I yelled. I grabbed it, then yanked it out of my back. It had a wooden shaft, a metal tip, and 3 feathers at the back. _It's a crossbow bolt_ I thought. I turned around and yelled, "Who's there?"

*WHOOSH*

"AH!" I yelled. Another bolt entered my shoulder. Blood streaked out of the hole it made. My vision started going red.

"Lass!" Foxy called

"Sophie!" Bonnie called.

"Foxy...Bonnie..." I said, then I blacked out.

Authors Note:

Hello! This is my second story. I thank you for reading this somewhat-prequel to Scrapped Then Scarred. I made a...drastic decision to make Mike evil. Bad decision. I literally was half asleep when I wrote chapter 15. I tried to get it out before the end of April. I...didn't put as much effort as I wanted to into it. I will be updating the chapters as they go along. Also, if you have any ideas for a picture I could use as a title, feel free to message me. I don't normally take suggestions, but I consider them. This will be a somewhat-depressing story, so if your sensitive, I would recommend reading the entire chapter. I know OC stories aren't the best, but I feel good about this one. I know it won't nearly be as popular as Scrapped, but maybe it will meet my personal goals. If you want to write your own story, I'll give you a little tip. You don't have to take it. I've seen stories that describe how each night went. Like they'd write "Night 1, 1AM" or something. I recommend NOT doing that. It makes you lose a bit of interest. Also, I will not, EVER write in third-person. I CANNOT STAND 3rd person writing. Make your story thR way you want, I just recommend steering clear of these obstacles. Also, you're likely to get writers block during the middle of your story, and you might find yourself asking "I can't write, why?". Persevere through this. I almost didn't make chapter 15. Anyway, I will be using words like "Cerebral cortex, Bimodal, PPM," and many more. I suggest bringing a dictionary with you to understand, but dont feel pressured into taking it. Also, if you are under the age of 10, I DONT recommend reading this passage. If you're under the age of 13, don't read Scrapped. I have a tenacity to call my viewers "Buds", so I hope you don't have a problem with that. Anyway, I'll see you soon buds!

-FW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Foxy

"Lass!" I called.

I ran over to Sophie. The crossbow bolt entered her left shoulder. Blood was streaming out from the hole.

"Lass, ye will be okay... Bonnie! Grab the gauze!"

"Okay!" He yelled.

I rested my hook on her stomach. _This isn't good_ I thought. I sifted my fingers through her hair. Sophie looked me in the eyes.

"Foxy..." She trailed off. Her eyes rolled up, and she shut her eyelids.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

I picked up the bolt and studied it. The endoskeleton computer in my head analyzed it.

"The bolt contains, 40% wood. 5% feather, 40% metal, and 15% Arsenic." It said

"Wait!" I yelled. "Rewind the ingredients of the bolt."

"40% wood. 5% Feather. 40% metal. 15% Arsenic." It repeated.

_Arsenic...Shit! That's rat poison!_ I thought.

"Endo! What are the ingredients for arsenic anecdote?" I asked

"Receiving...30% grain. 5% oil. 20% water. 25% refined lemon seeds. 20% metal shavings." It told me.

I found a piece of paper, and a piece of charcoal. I wrote a list of the ingredients down.

_Grain...30%_

_Oil...5%_

_Water...20%_

_Refined Lemon Seeds...25%_

_Metal Shavings...20%_

I picked up a wire and brought it down on my arm. Oil bled from the cut. I grabbed a tin can that read "Chica's specialty beans!" And let the oil collect. Bonnie stepped out off the shadows.

"Foxy!" He shouted at me. "The Hell are you doing!?"

"I'm-I'm, collecting o-oil for anecdote."

"No, you're bleeding out. Also I have the gauze, one strip was le-" He turned and looked at Sophie.

"THE HELL!?" Bonnie jumped back. Blood was spilt all around her her.

"She was poisoned...the crossbow bolts contained arsenic." I said.

"Ah." He said. She picked up the list that was lying on the floor. He read it aloud.

When he finished, he stared me down.

"I wasn't kidding." I said.

Bonnie picked up Chirp's machete and ran it down his left arm. Small pieces of metal flaked off. He kept going down until he had at least 60 shavings of metal.

"Bonnie...what was that for?!" I yelled.

"The list said we needed metal shavings."

I smiled at him. _Next up, Grain_ I thought.

*CRASH*

I turned around, only to be greeted by a pair of white jaws, with razored teeth. They bit down on my face with immense force. My vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Mysterious Friends.

A destroyed figure lunged at Foxy. I was only able to catch a glimpse of it. One missing eye and no endoskeleton head. _Mangle_ I thought.

"Lad! I could use some help!"

I ran to him and gripped my hand around Mangle's top jaw. I pulled as hard as I could, but she wouldn't let go. Foxy stabbed his hook into her bottom jaw. The jaw retracted, taking a piece of Foxy's head with it. I grabbed Mangle and threw her off Foxy. Still with her in my grasp, I repeatedly slammed her head into the tile.

"Mangle! Calm down!" I yelled.

"Eliminate Foxy. Bring in Sophie. Knock her out with crossbow." She said.

I knocked my head into hers.

"No. Isolate that command!"

"Emergency shutdown imminent. Stand by..." She said, her voice getting quieter. Her eyes went black. She leaned her head to one side, falling over.

"Foxy, you okay?" I asked.

"Not really lad. The rat severed one of my ears, and my simulated movement function went cold."

Foxy tried to get up, but he fell back down right away.

"Hey! You need support."

"Lad, I'll be okay."

I helped him up from his position, then I propped up Sophie against my shoulder and we ran. The Office was the closest room with doors. We went inside, only to be greeted by my Toy counterpart.

"Bonnie! Quick! Get in!" She yelled. I ran inside the office, Foxy at my right side. Toy Bonnie shut each door, her back against the left.

*SMACK*

Something hit the left door with a loud thud.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Billy." Toy Bonnie said.

"Why would Billy run after us?" I asked.

"Astrophome"

"It got to them too?!" I yelled.

"Shhhh! Keep it down! We need to help Foxy, and help Sophie."

Toy Bonnie manufactured a 22 inch-wooden crutch for Foxy. I propped him up, and he was able to awkwardly walk using it.

"Thank you lad, you saved me from ravaged by Billy."

"No problem Foxy." I said.

"Hey TB, do you think you can fix Mangle?" I asked.

"If by fix you mean rebuild her, No, if you mean isolate Astrophome, Why not."

I clicked the green button that was labeled 'DOOR' and it popped. I tried again, the door wouldn't open.

_I am going to kill him! _I thought.

HOLY CRAP! I don't know why this took about a month to make. Oh, by the way, Scrapped, Chapter 16 May be out soon...


End file.
